


B is for Breakup

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [2]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen, community: stories a to z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	B is for Breakup

It was early Sunday morning when Dirk found himself in his car in front of Al’s family house. He knew it was early, but he hadn’t been home and he had a rough night with his girlfriend Veronica. After a dinner and a movie, she broke up with him, stating that even through he claimed to be her boyfriend, she knew he flirted with other girls. She was one of a long string of girlfriends he had had at the High School. 

Getting out of his restored Mustang, he went up to the door and found it unlocked. Letting himself in, for over the years, he was considered one of the family, he made his way up stairs. First to the first landing and then further up in the old house to the attic where Al lived.

Gently, he opened the bedroom door, hearing the squeak as he did. He cringed, not wanting to wake his friend. Stepping into the room he found Al sprawled on his double bed, on top of the sheets, wearing nothing but shorts.

Stripping down to his own boxers, Dirk moved to lay down next to his friend and roll over on to his side to look at his disheveled looking friend. As if knowing, Al rolled over and opened his eyes to see Dirk.

“Hey,” Al said quietly.

“Hi,” Dirk replied.

“What’s up?” Al over the years had found his friend like this, early in the morning after something happening in Dirk’s life.

“Veronica and I broke up,” Dirk admitted.

Al nodded. He knew it was coming. Most of Dirk’s girls lasted at most two months. “Ah,” Al replied.

Scouting closer to each other, Al soon had Dirk in his arms, holding him close as they both closed their eyes. Dirk finding solace with his best friend while Al thought once more he had Dirk to himself for some time before he goes off needing a girl in his life. How he could keep his own need to himself he had no idea.


End file.
